


Pink Orchids

by Octopocalypse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopocalypse/pseuds/Octopocalypse
Summary: Pink Orchids. Representing; passionate love, admiration and… friendship.





	

Ino didn’t mind working the shop during the holidays, it gave her a break from training, earned her extra cash, and she got to watch all her dopey friend try to buy flowers for all their crushes. It was always so interesting to see who was pining for who, and better yet, who’s feelings went unrequited. It was her ultimate source of gossip, and if there was anything Ino liked more than Sasuke, it was gossip.

Of course there where those that never changed, Naruto would pick up something for Sakura, Sakura would get something for Sasuke (which Ino would later top with something better), Hinata would come in and have a melt down at the thought of getting something for Naruto before bailing.

Even their Senseis would join in on the fun, and she smiled remembering how she wished her own sensei, Asuma, luck as she sent him out with a bouquet addressed to Kurenai and flushing cheeks.

Yes, Ino would dare say it was her favourite holiday in the village.

Busily daydreaming about the couples of Konoha she didn’t even notice the soft jingling of the bells on the front door. Deciding she better not spend all day staring out the window the oblivious girl set about restocking the shop. So absorbed in her thoughts, she hardly noticed the figure crouching on the ground until her knee nearly collided with his head.

“Shikamaru..?” The girl questioned herself a tad disbelieving. In all her years Ino had never seen her fellow teammate set foot in her families flower shop. In all her years Ino had never known Shikamaru to be interested in throes of the heart at all. 

She carefully set down the ceramic pot she’d nearly crushed her friend with, and knelt beside the nin as he contemplated, no, scrutinized the the flowers on display. Judging by his expression he was so deep in thought he either hadn’t noticed Ino, or simply chose to ignore her. Never one to put up with that sort of thing Ino extended a long slender finger, prodding the Nara on the cheek.

He nearly jumped out of his skin, swiping at the air to regain balance. Panic washed over his face as he realized who was smiling at him so cheekily.

Yep, she’d caught him, red handed (or, faced in this instance). Konoha’s number one slacker, unsociable and withdrawn ninja was totally pining for someone. And Ino would stop at nothing to find out who.

“Hey Shikamaru,” She smiled sweetly, glancing notably at the flowers beside him. Shikamaru followed her gaze momentarily before snapping his eyes back to her.

“What? You think I’m getting something for someone?” He snapped, defensively before throwing a forced laugh at her.

“My dad asked me to come pick something up for my mom. My old man is so lazy he can’t be bothered to get it himself.” He rolled his eyes, a quick and easy recovery, Ino almost would have believed him too, if anyone was more of a bum then Shikamaru it was his father for sure. But something told her he was bluffing, and it wasn’t just the fact she’d learnt to read him a little better after long days spent together.

“Oh yeah?” She nodded and extending the same finger as before, pointing to one of the displays.

“What about our lovely bouquet of roses, it’s a classic~” She hummed.

“N-no!” She opened an eye at the sudden outburst curiously.

“It’s just- thats, thats a little much don’t you think?” If she hadn’t already been certain, the way Shikamaru was acting certainly gave it away. She let a grin tug at her lips. It was a little cute, this was so unlike him and she reveled in the feeling a little. Yes, this was certainly her favourite holiday.

“How about some cala lilies then,” She offered, “Or some Orchids?” Standing she led the him over to the other displays and watched his face curiously, as if the name of his sweetheart would appear somewhere amongst knitted eyebrows and frown lines.

Dark eyes closed and he lowered himself to the ground again, fingers pressed together in his signature ‘thinking’ pose. She glanced around the empty store and smirked to herself.

‘Flowers for your mom,” She thought incredulously, rolling her eyes at the very notion.

She waited for what seemed like hours, shifting now and again, arms crossing over her chest, convinced that the moment she went to move away would be the moment the Nara broke out of his shell again to inform her of his long awaited decision. She could practically see the sweat beading on his forehead and she was busy squinting hard at the wrinkles no doubt forming on the young mans brow when his eyes shot open again.

“I’ll take the orchids. Pink. Thanks Ino,” The last part took her off guard and she met Shikamaru’s eyes as he brought himself to her eye level again. Those ever intense eyes bore into her, making her feel like he saw much more than what was on the surface. Just underneath though she caught a glimpse of profound, equitable gratitude. She blanched for a moment, gawking before snapping her mouth shut and gathering up the flowers.

“O-of course, I’ll get these ready for you.” She blurted, hurrying to the back to get them all wrapped. She nearly forgot to ask if she should include a note, a sure way to get a confession out of him. But when she stepped back around to the counter she saw he had already planted a delicate sealed envelope there for her.

Moments later she watched with disappointment as her teammate pushed the door open, package in hand, offering her no more then a curt wave as he left, secret intact.

Pink Orchids. Representing; passionate love, admiration and… friendship.

She cursed him for picking such an irresolute flower.

Of course she’d certainly have other opportunities to extract the information from him later, it was just disappointing to have to wait. She watched the evening sink by from inside, ringing through the last few sales as she mulled over the possibilities.

Sakura? No. Definitely not his type. Shikamaru always expressed an interest in the plain. Tenten was sort of plain wasn’t she? No, too rowdy and loud… She sifted through the girls their age. she knew all of them of course, but not one of them seemed to fit Shikamaru quiet right, and she was certain he wouldn’t settle for less then ideal.

Defeated she flipped the sign, stepping outside to latch the door from outside, drained from the work and a tad annoyed when she saw a flash of pink across the street. She turned just in time to see another of her team mates, stepping into the restaurant just down the road. And she could have sworn, oh if only she’d looked half a second earlier. Because she could have sworn, that in Akimichi Choji’s hands, clutched loving, but delicately, was a bundle of pink orchids.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone knows what Im actually trying to say when I say “throes of the heart” PLEASE TELL ME


End file.
